This invention relates generally to automobile anti-theft devices.
It is well known that numerous automobiles are stolen each year because most thieves know how to start up a car without a key so that once the thief gains entry inside the vehicle, there is nothing to prevent him from driving it off. This situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.